2011-12 WHL Season
The 2011–12 WHL season is the 46th season of the Western Hockey League (WHL). The regular season began in September 2011 and ended in March 2012. The following playoffs began on March 22 and are expected to end in early May. This is the inaugural season of the Victoria Royals, a team that relocated to Victoria from Chilliwack where they played as the Chilliwack Bruins between 2006 and 2011. Regular season The 46th season of the WHL started on September 22, 2011 and ended on March 18, 2012. Standings Conference standings x''' – team has clinched playoff spot '''y – team is division leader z''' – team has clinched division '''e - team is eliminated from playoff contention Statistical leaders Scoring leaders Players are listed by points, then goals. Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts. = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltenders These are the goaltenders that lead the league in GAA that have played at least 1440 minutes.2011–12 WHL Regular Season: Goaltending leaders. Retrieved on 2011-10-01. Note: GP = Games played; Mins = Minutes Playes; W = Wins; L = Losses; OTL = Overtime losses; SOL = Shootout Losses; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average; Sv% = Save percentage '' 1 - Also played for Everett Silvertips Players 2011 NHL Entry Draft In total, 33 WHL players were selected at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Ryan Nugent-Hopkins was selected first overall in the draft. Subway Super Series The Subway Super Series is a six game series featuring four teams: three from the Canadian Hockey League (CHL) versus Russia's National Junior hockey team. Within the Canadian Hockey League umbrella, one team from each of its three leagues — the Ontario Hockey League, Quebec Major Junior Hockey League, and Western Hockey League — compete in two games against the Russian junior team. Results 2012 WHL Playoffs Conference Quarter-finals Eastern Conference (1) Edmonton Oil Kings vs. (8) Kootenay Ice (2) Moose Jaw Warriors vs. (7) Regina Pats (3) Calgary Hitmen vs. (6) Brandon Wheat Kings (4) Medicine Hat Tigers vs. (5) Saskatoon Blades Western Conference (1) Tri-City Americans vs. (8) Everett Silvertips (2) Kamloops Blazers vs. (7) Victoria Royals (3) Portland Winterhawks vs. (6) Kelowna Rockets (4) Vancouver Giants vs. (5) Spokane Chiefs Conference Semi-finals Eastern Conference (1) Edmonton Oil Kings vs. (6) Brandon Wheat Kings (2) Moose Jaw Warriors vs. (4) Medicine Hat Tigers Western Conference (1) Tri-City Americans vs. (5) Spokane Chiefs (2) Kamloops Blazers vs. (3) Portland Winterhawks ^ Game was played at Rose Garden. Conference Finals Eastern Conference (1) Edmonton Oil Kings vs. (2) Moose Jaw Warriors Western Conference (1) Tri-City Americans vs. (3) Portland Winterhawks WHL Championship (E1) Edmonton Oil Kings vs. (W3) Portland Winterhawks Playoff scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty Minutes Playoff leading goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; Mins = Minutes Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; GA = Goals Allowed; SO = Shutouts; SV& = Save Percentage; GAA = Goals Against Average Memorial Cup WHL awards Team Photos 11-12EdmOK.jpg|Edmonton Oil Kings 11-12SeaThu.jpg|Seattle Thunderbirds 11-12VanGia.jpg|Vancouver Giants 11-12EveSil.jpg|Everett Silvertips See also * 2012 Memorial Cup * List of WHL seasons * 2011–12 OHL season * 2011–12 QMJHL season References External links * Official website of the Western Hockey League * Official website of the Canadian Hockey League * Official website of the MasterCard Memorial Cup * Official website of the Subway Super Series }} Category:Western Hockey League seasons Category:2012 in hockey